Je ne trahirai pas
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Lorsque l'on est un Serpentard, le seul chemin qui nous reste à suivre est tracé par Voldemort... réellement ? résumé de Dod


**Titre** : Je ne trahirai pas

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** OS Lorsque l'on est un Serpentard, le seul chemin qui nous reste à suivre est tracé par Voldemort... réellement ? ( résumé de Dod )

**Genre** : drama

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : cette fic a été écrite parallèlement à une fic en commun sur le site love and dreamhanna ( dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio ) dont j'ai écrit le premier chapitre. Je développe dans cette fic une idée que j'ai mis dans le premier chapitre.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Merci à Hanna.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Je ne trahirai pas**

**" Serions-nous de ceux qui résistent ou bien les moutons d'un troupeau, s'il fallait plus que des mots "**

_Jean Jacques Goldman_

Seul dans la noirceur de sa chambre, il réfléchissait.

Demain, il ferait sa rentrée en septième année, avec tout ce que cela signifiait, et il ne parlait pas des ASPICs. Il contemplait son bras nu sur lequel la marque horrible avait été tracée, la marque de la mort, du meurtre, du sang, des larmes... Ses amis de Serpentard et lui l'avaient tous reçu cet été sous la tutelle de Narcissa Malefoy. Ils seraient condamnés à œuvrer en tant que mangemort jusqu'à la fin de la guerre malgré leurs propres convictions personnelles. Mais il ne voulait pas tuer, torturer, il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec les gens de sang dit "impure" mais il ne les haïssait pas non plus. En fait, dès le début de cette guerre, il n'avait jamais été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, du maître de ses parents, de celui qui avait fait de sa grande sœur une meurtrière. Non, s'il devait se donner un camp, il serait plutôt avec Potter mais cela était proscrit pour lui. Etant un Serpentard, tout le monde _savait_ qu'il deviendrait un mangemort. Il avait été jugé et condamné juste après avoir posé le choixpeau sur sa tête. Mais il ne regrettait pas, il y avait du bon à être un Serpentard, à faire partit de ce club soudé car rejeté des autres maisons. Les six années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard avec ses amis étaient les meilleures de sa vie et il ne les regrettait pas. Il avait eut la chance de pouvoir y retrouver tous ses amis d'enfance : Drago, Milicent, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory mais il avait aussi fait la connaissance de deux personnes merveilleuses : Lana et Cathy. Ils étaient les élèves les plus soudés de la maison, restant toujours ensemble, se soutenant l'un l'autre, il y avait tant d'instants heureux qui lui revenait en mémoire ! Mais ses amis avaient tous adopté la doctrine de ce crétin, ils étaient devenus mangemort eux aussi et le cœur de Blaise se déchirait déjà à l'idée de les trahir. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée, et il pouvait encore moins devenir l'assassin assoiffé de sang que tout son entourage attendait.

Non, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Il se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux, il balaya une dernière fois sa chambre du regard, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit ses derniers mots, ceux qui, il l'espérait, feraient réagir les autres, aussi bien que Dumbledore (tous les Serpentards n'ont pas envie de tuer) que ses amis (ce n'est pas une fatalité, il faut résister).

Il prit ensuite sa baguette et s'assit sur son lit. Il connaissait le sort, il l'avait étudié en quatrième année.

Il aimait la vie mais la mort était le seul échappatoire qu'il lui restait, le seul où il ne pourrait pas trahir qui que se soit.

Il retourna sa baguette contre lui et murmura d'une voix plaine de sanglot :

" Avada kadavra."

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une lumière verte.

* * *

Le cimetière se vidait peu à peu, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un garçon blond sur la tombe de Blaise Zabini. Ce garçon s'appelait Drago Malefoy, c'était le meilleur ami du défunt.

" Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle, murmurait-il. Pardonne-moi Blaise."

Il se laissa tombé à genou et pleura. Dans sa tête, les derniers mots de son frère de cœur allaient et venaient, le torturant sans cesse : "_Ma baguette ne fera pas couler un autre sang que le mien _" avait-il écrit. " _Comme ça je ne trahirai personne_" avait été ajouté en tout petit au bas de la feuille.

" Merlin Blaise comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais trahi, jamais."

Il continua ainsi des heures et des heures à se blâmer pour la mort de son ami.

Puis il reprit ses esprit, se releva, sécha ses larmes. Une seule idée occupait ses esprits maintenant.

" Je te vengerai Blaise, je te le jure sur ma vie."

**fin**


End file.
